Nunca has tenido un amigo como yo
by Linda San
Summary: Trunks y Pan han sido amigos desde que ella tenía la edad suficiente para entender lo que es un mejor amigo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se hizo más ... LEMMON  Traducción
1. Chapter 1

TRADUCCIÓN FANCFICTION

* * *

><p>Título: Never Had A Friend Like Me<p>

Autora: Santeria Sienna

* * *

><p>No hay nada mejor que un buen amigo antiguo.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo Uno.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Soy dueña de absolutamente nada. De lo contrario DBZ habría continuado por mucho tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>N.A: Esta es mi primera historia para fanfiction. Esta historia no continua con los hechos de DBGT. La diferencia de edad en las generaciones mas jóvenes de saiyan-humano híbridos no son tan grandes, la diferencia más grande es de 6 años entre Pan y Trunks. Cada capitulo es de un tema mas que una continuidad. Son mas momentos aleatorios compartidos en la vida de Pan y Trunks que finalmente conducirán a reunirse. Algunos son inocentes y algunas otras de carácter más… erótico. Voy a asegurar hacérselos saber al principio de cada capitulo.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Disfruten!<p>

* * *

><p>Esto definitivamente no es uno de los más inocentes y tiene una buena calificación de M. ;)<p>

* * *

><p>"A pesar de que hemos cambiado y estamos encontrando nuestro propio lugar en el mundo, todos sabemos que cuando las lágrimas caen o la sonrisa se extiende por la cara, vamos a ayudarnos unos a otros porque no importa donde este mundo loco nos lleva, nada va a cambiar mucho hasta el punto que no todavía todos somos amigos."<p>

El sol de la tarde se puso despacio en el cielo como su calor irradiando hacia abajo sobre los moradores de la tierra. El caluroso día de verano había engatusado a salir a muchos de sus hogares para disfrutar de un clima perfecto. Había un mini encuentro ocurriendo en la casa de la familia Brief. Todo había comenzado en el interior de la casa, con todo el mundo comiendo hasta que sus corazones estuvieron contentos. En un principio habían estado indecisos de ingerir todo, porque habían estado bajo la impresión de que Bulma había preparado la comida por si misma, pero después de conseguir con su oído de mujer dijo y seguro de que ella no había pasado tiempo en frente de la estufa, los invitados estaban ansiosos para comenzar a comer. Después, todo el mundo poco a poco se abrió paso para ir al patio para disfrutar del clima. Bulma, Chi Chi, y Videl estaban descansando en sillas cercanas a la piscina chismeando acerca de Dende sólo sabe qué. Bra y Marron se habían sentado bajo un árbol un poco lejos de los demás para que pudieran discutir sobre todas las cosas de hombres. Gohan y Goten estaban sentados en la hierba mirando el show que tiene lugar por encima de ellos en el aire.

Goten se dirigió a su único hermano, "Ella se esta haciendo mucho mejor."

Gohan se volvió hacia él y sonrió. "Su entrenamiento con Vegeta obviamente esta dando sus frutos."

Gohan se volvió hacia la pelea, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Su única hija se había convertido en una increíble joven mujer y una luchadora increíble. Vio como ella esquivó un golpe rápido de Trunks, bloqueando su patada y el intento de conseguir un golpe hacia él. Trunks sonrió mientras anticipaba su movimiento y rápidamente se extendió su brazo derecho para recuperar el puño que se aproxima y girar alrededor de ella, llevándola a su pecho. Ella luchó por salir de su férreo control, pero fue en vano. Él era demasiado fuerte. Gohan dejó una sonrisa pequeña encontrado su propio rostro. 'Como si alguna eso la hubiera detenido antes'. Ella dejó de moverse por completo y Gohan vio venir una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de Trunks. Como Trunks se inclinó hacia delante para decir algo al oído de ella, Pan rápidamente echó atrás la cabeza en la cara de Trunks. Su control sobre ella disminuyo y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Trunks se recuperó y pronto volvieron a la intensidad de su lucha.

Vegeta se quedó solo en la hierba observando a la pareja de combate. Él también sintió orgullo al ver a la lucha de su hijo y alumna. Ella había venido a él muchos años después de Goku se fuera a entrenar con Uub, preguntando por él para entrenarla ya que su padre, Gohan, estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y no se entrenaba mucho más a sí mismo. Como Goku se había ido, parecía que las familias se estaban separando, sólo viéndose en vacaciones o para los encuentros de Bulma. El entrenamiento de Pan con Vegeta y las visitas a Bra y Trunks había traído a las familias de nuevo juntas. Se había hecho evidente que la joven chica fue lo que mantuvo a los Briefs y Sons juntos. Bra era una de sus amigas más cercanas, Bulma le considera una segunda hija y Trunks era su mejor amigo desde que la niña tenía la edad suficiente para entender qué es un "mejor amigo". Ella siempre parecía estar en Capsule Corp. cuando tenía la oportunidad. Suspiró. Por mucho que él no quería admitirlo, él también consideraba a la nieta de Kakaroto una segunda hija. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en llegar a conocerla durante sus sesiones de entrenamiento y llegó a admirar tenacidad de la joven, la vivacidad y capacidad para lograr todo lo que se proponía a hacer. No podía sentir mas que otra cosa que orgulloso de ella y sus logros.

Miró hacia adelante y vio que su hijo había puesto Pan boca abajo en el suelo. Estaba a caballo en su cintura con las piernas cerradas en sus costados para evitar que ella se retorciera. Su mano izquierda sostenía su cabeza en el suelo y su mano derecha fue colocada por el otro lado de la cabeza para soportar su peso. Oyó a Goten silbando y aplaudiendo con sus manos mientras que Gohan dejó escapar una pequeña risa en las travesuras de su hermano. Vegeta sonrió para sí mismo. 'Gohan es el único hombre que podría ver a su hija sentándose a horcajadas de un hombre y no volverse loco'.

Trunks se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su pecho desnudo, sudoroso en la espalda, aumentando la cantidad de peso que ella podía soportar. "lista para rendirte, Panny?"

Ella sonrió en el suelo y giro para que su cara estuviera levemente hacia un lado. "Nunca en tu vida, Trunksy".

Él sonrió. "Oh, vamos Pan. No hay manera de que puedas salir de esto. Sólo tienes que admitirlo. He ganado."

"Siempre hay una salida, Trunks. Estoy segura de que puedo pensar en algo."

"Ahora, ahora Pan. No te vergüenza más. No me gustaría tener que tomarte completamente en frente de toda tu familia."

Ella sintió que él comienza a relajarse y disminuir su control sobre sus caderas. Ella sonrió, una sonrisa diabólica y decidió tomar ventaja de su pequeño resbalón. Rápidamente subió su trasero justo en su ingle, lo suficiente para empujar, pero sin hacerle daño. Trunks fue tomado por sorpresa y antes de que pudiera recuperarse, él sintió que le dio la vuelta, Pan ganando terreno. Rápidamente lo maniobro por completo, sosteniéndolo y comenzando a ejercer presión sobre su cuello.

Trunks frunció el ceño. "Pequeña tramposa."

Ella sonrió. "Como he dicho, siempre hay un camino, Trunks".

Ella se inclinó y puso su boca a unos centímetros de su oído. "Ahora, ¿quién está avergonzado?"

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. El aliento en su oreja se sentía bastante bien. Fue algo inesperado, pero no mal recibida. "Seguro estás poniéndote valiente, cariño."

Ella se rió de su expresión de cariño. "No lo creo. Ahora vamos, nene. Ríndete para que podamos ir a comer más comida. "

"Sólo si me prometes quedarte en mi casa esta noche. No te has quedado conmigo en más de dos semanas. Estoy empezando a sentirme solo en esa casa. Necesito tu rostro brillante conmigo y despejar las nubes. "

"¿Esta fiesta de pijamas incluye alguna película que yo elija para ver?"

Se echó a reír. "Tal vez si eres una buena chica."

Ella se detuvo y fingió una profunda reflexión. "Trato. Ahora ríndete."

Trunks se rió y empezó a golpear sus dedos en el suelo, señalando el final del partido. Ella poco a poco se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Él terminó de levantarse al igual que Gohan y Goten se dirigían a ellos.

Gohan sonrió y empujo a su hija en un abrazo suelto. "Buen trabajo, Panny. Has hecho a tu padre orgulloso." Pan sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Goten le dio un golpe juguetón en la espalda.

"Ahora, Pan, ¿cómo puedes ir y avergonzar a mi mejor amigo así?"

"Yo sólo se la hice fácil a ella," Trunks negó. Trató de ser serio, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hija. "Bueno, tu madre y yo vamos a volver a casa. No te quedes fuera demasiado tarde."

Pan se echó a reír. A pesar de que tenía veinte años y no vive más en casa, sus padres la seguían tratando como un bebé. Ella se había mudado hace un año y obtenido un apartamento con Bra cerca de la Universidad de Orange Star. Sus prácticas en Capsule Corporation le pagaban más que suficiente para cubrir su parte de la renta y le permitió vivir cómodamente. Ella estaba en su tercer año de la universidad y había tomado la pasantía de investigación en los laboratorios de C.C. para ayudarla en su investigación de pregrado de la Licenciatura en Química. Ella era un genio, igual que su padre.

"Está bien, te llamo en unos días. ¡Adiós!" Vio a su padre caminar hacia su madre, le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. SE fueron hacia el cielo y se dirigieron a su acogedora casa propia. El siguiente en excusarse fue Goten, explicando que tenía una cita con su novia más reciente, Tori. Bulma también dijo su adiós a sus invitados y arrastró a Vegata a la casa con ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. No era ningún secreto lo que hacían en las noches de sábado, cosas que Trunks y Pan ni siquiera querían comenzar a imaginar. Bra se acercó a Pan.

"Bueno, querida, ¿cuándo debo esperar a que estés en casa? ¿Te vas ahora? Marron va a venir y vamos a tener una noche de chicas, tú incluida."

Pan se quejó. "No, gracias, Bra. Por mucho que me encantaría ver Magnolias de acero contigo por enésima vez, ya le dije a Trunks me quedaría con él esta noche."

Bra regaño en respuesta. "Bueno, yo nunca te quise de todos modos." Ella se rió y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, donde Marron estaba esperando. Se volvió a Trunks y Pan. "Bien entonces, nos vemos mañana cuando llegues a casa. No hagas nada que yo no haría. Mantengas las manos alejadas entre ustedes". Ella se rió con un guiño y se marchó, dejando a Pan y Trunks solos en el patio.

Pan rió para sus adentros. Ella y Trunks estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de comentarios. Habían sido mejores amigos desde siempre, y en los últimos años, a medida que crecían, comenzaron a arrojar un poco de coqueteo en su amistad. Era inofensivo, y todos los demás pensaban en nada de cuando sucedió. Tal vez hubo algún nivel de atracción, pero no lo suficiente para crear algo serio. Ella tendría que ser sordo, mudo y ciego para no darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era Trunks. Era un dios. Cara perfecta, cuerpo perfecto, y la personalidad perfecta. Las chicas se desmayaban incluso si él pasaba caminando por su lado. Ella sabía que tenía suerte de estar tan cerca de Adonis.

Se volvió hacia ella y la saco de sus pensamientos. "¿Estás listo para ir, Panno?"

"No me llames así, que me hace sonar como un luchador profesional o algo así."

Él se echó a reír y despego hacia al cielo.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros y le siguió, listo para una noche de descanso y relajación.

... ..

Llegaron a su casa grande, con vista al mar. Había comprado la casa después de tomar el puesto de CEO en Capsule Corporation con el fin de ser completamente independiente. Había vivido en su casa durante universidad con el fin de estar cerca de su familia y Pan, pero una vez que se graduó y se hizo cargo de la empresa, había querido salir por su cuenta. Era una casa muy bonita frente al agua, con un amplio patio y los vecinos lo suficientemente lejos por lo que no habría que preocuparse de ellos si querían espiar su casa.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura y empujo la puerta abierta para Pan. Ella entró en la casa y de inmediato fue a la cocina y agarró una botella de agua de la nevera. Oyó a Trunks cerrar la puerta y subir las escaleras mientras gritaba hacia ella que iba a tomar una ducha rápida. Ella se trasladó a la sala de estar y miró por las ventanas. Quería ir para un chapuzón rápido. El sol se había puesto por lo menos hace quince minutos, haciéndola alerta de entrar al océano frente a ella. Era mejor la piscina.

Salió a la terraza y bajo las escaleras para llegar a donde la piscina estaba. Ella podía ver las estrellas en el cielo, y como la débil luz del sol se iba. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba caminando por el bosque o por la playa. Sin ver a nadie, procedió a saltar en la piscina. En el instante en que cayó al agua, podía sentir el dolor de sus heridas y pequeños cortes, comenzando a disminuir. Ella se levantó a la superficie y apartó el pelo de la cara. Procedió a quitarse su sostén deportivo que llevaba y lo tiró en la cubierta, junto con sus shorts y toda la ropa interior. Ella sonrió para sus adentros. 'Realmente hoy me siento valiente.' No podía evitarlo, le gustaba la sensación de ser libre en el agua, la sensación del agua rozando su piel desnuda.

Trunks acababa de quitarse la camisa y entró en su cuarto de baño cuando oyó el chapoteo. Camino por las grandes puertas y ventanas que lo llevó a su balcón que daba al mar y su piscina. Vio en la superficie a Pan. Sonrió para sí mismo. A ella siempre le había gustado el agua y sabía que le hacía sentirse a gusto. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro cuando vio que su ropa estaba arrojada en el patio. Ella no había encendido la luz de la piscina, así que no podía ver nada que no estuviera bajo el agua. No importaba, podía llenar los espacios en blanco. No como si él no la hubiera visto desnuda antes. La primera vez que había pasado, había sido accidentalmente cuando entró en su habitación mientras ella entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta de cristal. Ella no lo había visto y él estaba demasiado sorprendido para darle la espalda. Su cuerpo era hermoso. Era cremoso, ligeramente bronceado, de piel suave. Se dio cuenta de la curva de su espalda y lo pequeño, pero fuerte de su forma. Ella tenía un trasero perfectamente redondo que no era demasiado grande, lo suficientemente grande como para ser apreciado. Sus piernas largas y delgadas, y tonificada parecen no terminar nunca, como él los siguió hasta el suelo. Había estado tan atrapado admirándola que él sólo se dio cuenta que ella lo había notado cuando se dio la vuelta y vio como se movían sus perfectos pechos y se quedó sin aliento. Él la miró a los ojos mientras ella le devolvió la mirada con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella gritó.

"Lo siento, yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Vine a lavarme la cara muy rápido. ¡Te juro que no lo sabía!"

No había ninguna toalla, así que no se podía cubrir. Trunks no podía valerse por sí mismo. Tuvo que admirar lo que tenía en frente. Los pechos perfectos, los brazos tonificados, la piel tonificada de su estómago. Sin mencionar su depilación al estilo brasileño...

"¡FUERA!"

No tenían que decírselo dos veces. Él estaba fuera antes de que ella pudiera encontrar algo para tirarle.

Se echó a reír. Ella estaba tan avergonzada en ese tiempo. La segunda vez ocurrió cuando ella estaba en su apartamento en su habitación cambiándose de ropa. Había entrado justo cuando ella se puso su ropa interior, pero nada más. Ella se volvió hacia él y se preparó para una paliza verbal. Su cara fue de sorpresa, de agitación, de indiferencia, todo ello en el lapso de 5 segundos. Ella lo miró fijamente y luego simplemente se fue a su armario para conseguir el resto de su ropa, sus pechos subiendo y bajando mientras caminaba. Trunks se sorprendió.

"Ni siquiera vas a decir algo?" No podía creer esto. ¿Era realmente Pan?

"¿Cuál es el punto? No es como que no hayas visto nada de esto antes." Ella respondió calmadamente desde el interior del armario.

Y esta había sido su actitud desde ese día. Nunca más había demostrado incomodidad al rededor de él. No es que él se quejara. Ella era hermosa y tendría que estar loco para no disfrutar de ese tipo de vista.

Salió a la terraza, al igual que Pan había hecho unos minutos antes. La vio nadar bajo el agua, apenas la vio en toda su forma por la luz que entra de la cocina y ventanas de la sala. Se quitó los pantalones cortos y los boxer, hundiéndose en el agua. Pan sintió la agitación en el agua y regresó a la superficie hacia la dirección Trunks. Observó cómo él se apareció también por sobre el agua, admirando su cuerpo rasgado y como el agua corría por él. 'Dende, ¿por qué este hombre no tiene novia?

"Te dije que te sientes valiente hoy." Él sonrió.

"Sí, bueno, sólo porque sé que no le dirás a nadie o tratar de forzarme tú mismo" Le guiñó el ojo a él.

Se echó a reír. "Sí, eso encajaría bien en una conversación. 'Sí, tengo una amiga muy caliente que se sumerge en mi piscina desnuda, se ducha en mi baño, duerme en mi cama, y a veces vaga por la casa desnuda'. Especialmente en una conversación con mi familia o la suya."

Ella se rió. Se alegró de que podría ser esta libre a su alrededor. Fue un alivio para la tensión poder deshacerse de su ropa y ser ella misma. Incluso si sólo eran amigos. Amigos muy, muy cercanos... amigos que se ven desnudos... y coquetean descaradamente con el otro. 'Eso suena tan… sucio, cuando lo pienso de esa manera. '

Él se acercó al lado de ella en la piscina, en la parte menos profunda, y se sentó en uno de los peldaños que conducen a la piscina. Pan lo siguió, manteniendo todo, excepto la cabeza y el cuello bajo el agua, deteniéndose frente a él.

"Lo has hecho muy bien hoy. Me sorprendió que mantuvieras tanto tiempo en mi contra." Él se jactó.

"Bueno, tu padre es mi mentor. Por supuesto que me estoy haciendo mejor". Ella sonrió de nuevo. Él se rió y miró más allá de ella, hacia el océano. Pan siguió su mirada. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa era tan calmante y relajante. Pan se alegró de que accediera a pasar la noche con él. Ella necesita del descanso.

Trunks volvió a mirarla frente a él. Estiró su brazo alrededor de ella y puso su mano sobre su abdomen más bajo, tirando de ella hacia él. Ella le permitió que él la pusiera sobre su regazo, el agua haciéndoselo mas fácil. Ella se puso sobre la pierna derecha, con las piernas a cada lado. Podía sentir su miembro en el exterior de su pierna izquierda y la ignoró. Trunks podía sentir el calor irradiado por su sexo, y bajó el brazo derecho para descansarlo en el hueso de la cadera izquierda de ella, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo le daba masajes a la espalda en la base de su cuello. Pan dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de agradecimiento, un poco arqueando la espalda mientras se inclina la cabeza hacia adelante y rectificado sus caderas contra la pierna de él. No pudo evitar el gemido que siguió del de ella y aumentó la presión sobre su cadera. Él continuó su administración en el cuello durante unos minutos más antes de que ella se volvió hacia él, su mano tocando su trasero en el proceso. Ella lo miró a los ojos y puso su cara más cercana a la suya. Ella se acercó y apretó su pecho contra el suyo y bajó la cabeza y colocó un ligero beso en la comisura de la boca, otra en la barbilla, y un último a lo largo de su mandíbula.

Se apartó de él, permitiendo a su mano correr por sus caderas a sus piernas, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Salió y camino a la puerta que conducía al interior.

"Voy a estar en la ducha. No me molestes." Ella entró en la casa.

Él sonrió. Él sabía EXACTAMENTE lo que iba a hacer. Sobre todo porque él iba a hacer lo mismo...

... ..

Pan gimió mientras continuaba bombeando sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Ella estaba sentada en la larga ducha con paredes de vidrio, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho. El agua muy caliente caía sobre ella. Se imaginó a Trunks hacer esto por ella, usando los largos y grandes dedos trayéndole placer, hasta llegar a su orgasmo. ¿Por qué, ¡oh! por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo? Una parte de ella se sentía mal por imaginarlo mientras se masturbaba. Él era su mejor amigo. Pero una vez que su descarado coqueteo había comenzado, no podía mantener los pensamientos sexuales fuera de su cabeza. Lo había hecho por años, esperando que un día su fantasía se hiciera realidad. Ella sabía que no iba a ser, pero hey!, una chica puede soñar.

Comenzó a jadear acercándose a su clímax y bombeando los dedos aún más rápido. Ella dejó escapar un grito pequeño cuando se vino, de inmediato con la esperanza de que Trunks no la haya oído. ¿Qué diría si supiera que se masturbaba en la ducha cada vez que podía?

Trunks acababa de terminar con su tiempo de diversión propia cuando oyó un grito pequeño proveniente del interior de su cuarto de baño. Él sonrió. 'Tan bien, ¿eh? Yo podría hacerlo mejor'. Su propio orgasmo no había ido nada mal tampoco. El cuerpo de Pan hacia maravillas en su mente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar la vivacidad de sus senos y estaba casi a mitad de camino.

Se levantó y se fue a su armario, buscando un par de boxers para ponerse, antes de regresar a su habitación y recostarse en la cama. Pan salió unos minutos después, envuelta en una toalla que llegaba justo debajo de la curva de su trasero. Ella miró su rostro cansado y sabía que no iba a estar despierto para una película esta noche. Entró en su armario y encontró una camisa grande para ponerse. Era una de sus muchas que tenía de C.C. siendo demasiado grande para que se lo ponga en forma regular. Ella lo tiró por encima de su cabeza. Llegó un poco por encima de sus rodillas. No había traído más ropa y ella no iba a ponerse el sostén y las bragas mojadas de nuevo.

Regresó al dormitorio y se acostó con la espalda en la cama con la cabeza apoyada para poder mirar hacia el océano. Trunks noto el cambio de peso en la cama y se volvió a mirarla.

"Veo que estás tan cansada como yo."

"Ah, sí, me dejaste así hoy."

Dejó una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro y enarcó las cejas. "Bueno, es en lo que soy bueno, Pan. Deberías saber eso. Siempre te dejaré así."

Ella se rió y movió más hacia él. Se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se colocó frente a su lado. Levantó su pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre la de él y puso su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho. Él trajo a su brazo izquierdo alrededor para sostenerla en su contra y permitió que su brazo derecho para frotar su pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Pan suspiró con satisfacción.

"Trunks, ¿por qué no tienes novia?"

Él fue sorprendido por la pregunta. '¿De dónde viene eso?'

"Bueno, no he encontrado a alguien que no quiera simplemente por mi apariencia o el dinero. Todas las chicas que veo son tan superficiales y sólo están detrás de mi dinero." Él la miró. "Quiero a alguien que me quiera a mí, no a mi cuenta bancaria." Llevó la mano para acariciarle la parte externa del muslo.

"Vas a encontrarla algún día, Trunks. Ella está ahí fuera, sólo tienes que mantener la esperanza de que ella te va a encontrar. Además, las otras chicas son estúpidas, no tienen idea de lo que se están perdiendo. Si conocieran al real tú, el divertido, inteligente, fuerte, cuidadoso y amable chico que realmente eres, lo pensarían dos veces antes de ir directamente a tu cuenta bancaria. "

Él le sonrió. "Gracias, Panny." Le dio un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Siempre y cuando se puedan pasar por alto tu sobre-inflado ego, formas coqueta, y la arrogancia". Ella sonrió.

Él la miró boquiabierto. 'Arrogante? COQUETO? Oh, cariño, te voy a mostrar coqueto...'

Levantó su brazo izquierdo y le dio un pequeño, pero firme palmada en el trasero. Su cabeza se levanto y ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

"No puedo creer que hayas pegado!"

"Bueno, nena, tú lo estabas pidiendo." Se movió más cerca del rostro de ella. "Y no finjas que no te gusto." Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se rió. 'Dos pueden jugar ese juego... '

Se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Él se echó a reír y fue a agarrar su cintura. Ninguno noto que su camisa se estaba subiendo y que no estaba cubriendo su mitad inferior. Continuaron retorciéndose sobre la cama. Trunks intentó agarrarla por otro lugar para sacarla de él. Bajo sus manos y sintió la piel de sus caderas. Él le dio la vuelta para terminar él encima. Pan dejó de hacerle cosquillas y rió. Los dos estaban sin aliento y pasaron un momento para recobrar el aliento.

Trunks bajó la cara hacia la suya. "Yo gane". Jadeó.

"Sólo si consideras que gritar como una niña por 5 minutos es ganar. Entonces, sí, has ganado."

Él se rió y movió las manos bajándolas. Se dio cuenta de sus manos no estaban en contacto con ningún tipo de tela.

"No está usando ropa interior?" Preguntó, mirando hacia ella.

Él se rió y movió sus manos hacia atrás y adelante a través de sus caderas desnudas, hasta la cintura, y hasta la mitad de los muslos. Lo repitió un par de veces y luego se trasladó a sí mismo hasta quedar entre sus piernas. Podía ver su recién depilado sexo asomándose por debajo de la camisa. Bajó más cerca de ella y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada, su respiración acelerándose sólo un poco. Él levantó un poco la camisa hasta sus pechos. Se inclinó en su ombligo colocando pequeños besos por todo el camino hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos. Ella se le quedó mirando con asombro. ¿Estaba realmente haciendo esto a ella? Ella debía de estar soñando.

Alzó la mano y tiró de la camisa hacia abajo nuevamente, volviendo a su lugar en la cama. Se recostó a su lado y tiró a Pan más cerca de él, poniendo su espalda en su parte delantera y otra vez apoyando su mano en su cadera.

"Buenas noches, Pan. Te quiero." La besó en la parte posterior de su hombro.

"Yo también te quiero, Trunks". Ella se acurrucó aún más en su abrazo. Tenía mucho en qué pensar mientras se quedó dormida. El "te quiero" era una parte normal de su rutina. Pero ¿por qué había besado su estómago? Ella meditó tanto tiempo después hasta que sintió el bajo ki de Trunks y sentía su respiración dormido. "Oh, bueno. Puede ser raro, pero no me estoy quejando. Después de todo somos sólo amigos..." Lo dijo para sí misma y se quedó dormida, su patrón de respiración equivalente a la de Trunks.

Seguían siendo sólo amigos. ¿No?

* * *

><p>¿Cómo fue? ¿Bueno, malo? Escríbanme, eso se aprecia mucho, así que voy a saber si continuar o no con este pequeño fic. Déjenme saber lo que piensan! =]<p>

-Santería Sienna

* * *

><p>Hice lo mejor que pude en la traducción, espero les guste.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TRADUCCIÓN FANCFICTION

* * *

><p>Título: Never Had A Friend Like Me<p>

Autora: Santeria Sienna

* * *

><p>En el capítulo dos...<p>

* * *

><p>Esto es definitivamente un capítulo M. Haz sido advertido.<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks se sentó en su oficina revisando un nuevo contrato. Acababa de firmar una fusión con una compañía farmacéutica que quería usar los laboratorios de C.C. para realizar pruebas de sus nuevos medicamentos. Trunks había firmado después de pensarlo un poco, no conocía al dueño de la empresa muy bien y tenía cuidado de hacer cualquier tipo de trato con él.<p>

El hombre se sentó frente a él, esperando pacientemente una palabra de Trunks. Paul Smirnov sabía de la gran oportunidad que era Corporación Capsula, una de las mayores empresas del mundo, y ser capaz de someterse a cualquier tipo de acuerdo con ellos era muy valorado. Observó la mirada de concentración en los ojos de Trunks mientras pensaba sobre las cosas otra vez. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco nervioso, tal vez él no quería este acuerdo después de todo?

Trunks miró hacia adelante. "Bueno Sr. Smirnov, espero poder hacer negocios con usted. Nosotros apoyamos fuertemente muchos tipos de investigación aquí en corporación capsula y ser capaz de apoyar la investigación científica para la comunidad médica es un honor para nosotros."

Paul se relajó visiblemente. "Gracias, . No tiene idea de lo mucho que esto significa para nosotros." Se levantó y acercó a darle la mano a Trunks. Trunks lo siguió y del mismo modo le dio al hombre un amistoso pero firme apretón de manos. Él sabía que el hombre estaba muy nervioso por el trato y que no tenía el propósito de crear esa tensión en la habitación mientras pensaba las cosas por última vez.

"Mi señora va a estar muy feliz de escuchar acerca de este nuevo proyecto. Ella ha sido una fan del trabajo de C.C. durante el tiempo que la he conocido y siempre ha querido ser parte de esta gran compañía."

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa. "Bueno, me alegro de poder hacerla feliz. Tal vez podrías sacarla a una buena cena y darle la noticia de esa manera. No soy experto, pero parece que a las mujeres les gusta que se les entregue una buena noticia mientras que sus esposos las invitan a salir a cenar".

Paul se rió y camino para salir de la oficina del CEO. Como si un pensamiento le golpeo, se volvió a Trunks. "Esto puede sonar apresurado, sé que no estamos familiarizados con cada uno fuera de los negocio, pero le gustaría unirse a nosotros para una cena esta noche? Entiendo completamente si no desea asistir. Pero creo que sería bueno vernos fuera del entorno de trabajo, llegar a conocernos un poco mejor, ¿sabes? "

Trunks miró al hombre mientras pensaba la idea en su mente. _'I__r a cenar con un hombre que apenas conozco y su esposa con fama de come-hombres?__Dios mío, ¿qué debo hacer?__Ni siquiera tengo una cita para llevar conmigo.__Nadie para bloquear el ruido incesante que está obligado a salir de la boca de la mujer._' Él sabía que el hombre tenía buenas intenciones, y sólo quería crear algún tipo de vínculo con él_.__ '__Oh!, el infierno. Puedo hacer feliz a alguien un día por lo menos.'__  
><em>  
>"Claro, me encantaría ir. ¿Tiene un lugar en la mente ya?" Trunks se encogió por dentro.<p>

"Bueno, el restaurante favorito de mi esposa es de The Cheesecake Factory, pero si tiene algún otro en mente, estoy seguro de que podría ser flexible". Paul respondió con una sonrisa.

"The Cheesecake Factory a las siete. Suena como un plan". Dijo Trunks.

Paul puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. "Muy bien Sr. Briefs, lo veo luego." Salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando solo a Trunks.

Trunks pasó su mano por la cara, de inmediato temiendo por la cena. Se reclinó en su silla mientras reflexionaba sobre posibles citas. Había roto con su novia hace unos dos meses. Ella no era más que una musaraña con hambre de fama que estaba buscando la vida fácil. Trunks la dejo sin una segunda mirada y siguió su vida. Todavía tenía que salir y mezclarse con otras mujeres. Pero el trabajo lo mantenía muy ocupado últimamente, y todo lo que quería hacer era ir a casa y relajarse, arrastrando a Pan de los laboratorios y llevándosela a casa con él.

Sonrió para sí mismo. _'S__ólo puede llevar a Pan conmigo.__Comida gratis, entretenimiento gratuito. ¿Cómo puede negar eso?'_. Estaba bastante seguro de que diría que sí, y más tarde se arrepentiría una vez que se encontrará con la esposa del hombre. Había aprendido a asumir siempre lo peor cuando se trataba de las esposas de hombres de negocios. Eran casi siempre del mismo tipo. Reinas superficiales chismosas, cuyo objetivo en la vida era gastar el dinero tan rápido como sus esposos lo podían ganar.

En ese momento, oyó la puerta haciendo clic al abrir y vio al ángel en sí mismo entrando. Su recepcionista sabía quién era ella y la recibía con una sonrisa cada vez que la veía. Cerró la puerta y dejo su bolso en el suelo contra la pared. Sabía que acababa de salir de su última clase, sin embargo, se preguntó por qué estaba vestida de esa manera. Llevaba un par de short de jeans azul, tan corto que apenas cubría lo necesario y una camisola de color rojo que llegaba justo encima de su ombligo. Podía ver las correas de su bikini alrededor del cuello ya que su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta.

Se sentó de lado en la silla que Paul había estado sentado anteriormente. Se apoyó contra un apoyabrazos, empujando el pecho hacia fuera levemente, y levantó las piernas una sobre la otra al patear su sandalias para quitarlas.

"¿Y dónde ha estado, joven señorita? Espero que sin saltarse las clases".

Ella se rió. "Para tu información, fui a clases y me fue muy bien en mi examen de Química Orgánica hoy." Ella se volvió y le sacó la lengua.

Él sonrió. "Bueno, por la forma en que vistes, parece que acabas de llegar de la playa. ¿De verdad fuiste vestida así a clases?"

Ella frunció el ceño. "Sí, papá, me puse esto para ir a clases. Actúas como si fuera desnuda. Todo lo que necesita ser cubierto, esta cubierto. Fui a la playa esta mañana antes de clase."

"Papá, ¿eh? Si yo soy tu padre, ¿significa que puedo darte una nalgada?" Su sonrisa se profundizó.

Ella se rió. "Tu lo haces de todos modos, Trunks. Siendo mi padre no tiene nada que ver con eso." Ella se levantó y fue hacia el frente de su escritorio, haciendo a un lado los papeles para ponerse ella en la parte superior, justo en frente de él.

"¿Qué pasa con la corbata y la chaqueta? Casi siempre te las quitas una vez que entras"

"Acabo de cerrar un acuerdo con Sr. Paul Smirnov ". Él respondió.

"¿El tipo de empresa farmacéutica? ¡Eso es impresionante! ¡Felicitaciones!" Ella sonrió a él.

"Sí, prepárate para nuevos compañeros de trabajo. No te dejes presionar sólo porque eres una interna".

Se inclinó hacia adelante para agarrar los brazos de su silla y tiró de él hacia ella. Levantó las manos para aflojar el nudo de la corbata y desabrocharle los primeros botones de su chaqueta.

"Oh, Trunks. Tu de todas las personas debes saber que no dejo que la gente camine por sobre mí. No me llaman escupe-fuego por ninguna razón."

Él se rió y llevó sus brazos hasta llegar debajo de las rodillas dobladas y tiró de ella hacia delante sobre la mesa, colocando sus pies a ambos lados de sus piernas en la silla. Terminó desabrochar la chaqueta y se lo quitó, con un poco de ayuda de él. Se inclino hacia atrás para descansar su peso sobre sus manos y las manos Trunks hallaron uno de sus pies, masajeando suavemente la parte inferior de la misma.

"¿Qué haces esta noche?"

"Eh, nada fuera de lo común. Probablemente algo con Bra". Ella suspiró. Otra cita menos la noche del viernes...

"¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?" Subió de su pie y comenzó a masajear su pierna en pequeños círculos firmes. Él vio como su pecho sube y baja con un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción.

Ella lo miró, un poco sospechoso. "¿Cuál es el truco?"

"Bueno..." No estaba seguro si ella diría que sí. Una cena de negocios no es exactamente como él quería pasar sus noches de viernes, cuando se tiene veinte años. Ahora, seis años más tarde, estaba tristemente haciendo precisamente eso. _'Tiempo de __persuasión'_. Dejó los masajes en la pantorrilla y tiró de ella hacia adelante un poco más cerca. Ahora, apenas estaba colgando en el borde de la mesa y se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo esto. Seguramente sabía que no era cómodo. Se puso de pie y colocó sus manos bajos sus muslos, para recogerla y quitarla del escritorio. Ella respondió rápidamente con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

Él la atrajo hacia él, su pecho contra el suyo, y guiado sus piernas para envolver alrededor de él. Ella capto la señal y cerró con un pie en torno a la otra a sí misma para aferrarse a él. Ella después lo miró con sospecha. Él estaba sin duda tras algo. Él llevó una mano para sostener a su trasero firme y llevó la otra a la parte delantera de su cuello y trazado la clavícula con suavidad. Él sonrió. Ya podía sentir que ella se relajaba en sus brazos.

"Smirnov me ha invitado a cenar esta noche con su esposa en The Cheesecake Factory. Lo sé, lo sé. No es realmente como quieres para pasar la noche del viernes, pero tu sabes que deseas ayudar a tu mejor amigo en esto." Él la miró a los ojos y dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Su mano se movió de su clavícula en el hombro suave y luego a la suave piel de su cuello.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro. "¿En serio? Cena con un hombre de negocios y una sanguijuela? Así es como quieres que pase mi viernes por la noche?"

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo para colocar un suave beso en el hombro. "Por favor?" Le preguntó en voz baja. Ella gimió de nuevo en respuesta. Puso otro beso más cerca de su cuello.

"¡Ugh!, no sé." Ella realmente no quería ir. Por mucho que quería ayudar a su mejor amigo, no sabía si podía soportar salir con ese tipo de personas esta noche. Había sido una semana loca y lo único que quería hacer era volver a casa, ponerse su pijama y andar así. Ella sabía que él realmente necesitaba ella fuera. Y sus besos eran bastante convencedores...

Él esperó a que ella terminara su batalla interna mientras le coloca otro beso justo debajo de su oreja. Acercó sus labios a su oído, con voz ronca y le dijo una vez más, "¿por favor?"

Ella suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Lo haré." Ella lo miró y vio una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sintió que se derretía. _'__Él hace esto todo el tiempo. Sabe que no me puedo resistir.' _

"Gracias cariño". Se inclinó y depositó un beso final sobre el labio inferior. Él dio un codazo a sus piernas y ella los desenvolvió, la dejó de pie en el suelo. Ella se volvió y regresó a la parte frontal de la mesa, deslizando sus zapatos para ponérselos nuevamente. Se acercó a la puerta y cogió su bolso, sujetándolo a ella.

"Voy a estar en tu casa a las seis. Esté preparada, y usa algo bonito. Preferentemente corto." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Sí, sí, sí. Yo sé cómo vestirme, Trunks. No creo que necesite que me digas qué ropa ponerme." Dijo mientras agarraba su bolso y coloca la correa cruzado de su pecho.

Él sonrió. "Se simpática Pan. No quiero que ahuyentes a mis clientes." Él le golpeó el trasero. "Ahora ándate. Transfórmate en esa zorra magnífica en que los hombres babean cada vez que vamos a algún lugar."

Ella se rió y salió por la puerta. Una vez más, dejándolo solo en su oficina.

¿Qué haría sin ella?

...

Pan de pie frente al espejo en la habitación de Bra_.__ '__No está mal._' En silencio se elogió. Ella había elegido un ceñido vestido negro que le llegaba a medio muslo, con mangas cortas que se detenían en la curva de sus hombros. Tenía un corte bajo v-escote que mostraba su escote, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer sentir incómoda. Un cinturón de plata justo debajo de sus pechos que hizo al vestido acentuar sus curvas e hizo sus piernas parecer mucho más largas. Ella había allanado el armario Bra, en busca de unos zapatos de vestir, escogió un par de brillantes, de 10 centímetros. Se hizo pequeños rizos en el pelo que llegaban a la mitad de la espalda y tiró de su flequillo hacia atrás con algunos clips de plata. Uso un maquillaje suave, sólo un poco de delineador de ojos, rimel, sombra de ojos marrón. Suficiente como para ser notada, pero no lo suficiente para parecer ordinaria.

Se volvió hacia un lado para admirar a sí misma. Bra entró y dejó escapar un pequeño silbato. "Maldición, chica. Me haces parecer una persona promedio."

Pan se echó a reír. Sabía que Bra estaba bromeando. No había manera de que fuera tan bonita como ella. Ella no era fea, pero Bra provenían de los mismos genes que Trunks y por lo tanto, no podía ser otra cosa que increíblemente atractivo. "¿Vas a salir con Marron?"

"Sí, ya que nos abandonaste". Ella sacó la lengua a Pan. "Estamos llevando a Goten al nuevo club que acaba de abrir el centro. Tal vez nos encontremos con algunos manjares".

Pan se echó a reír. "¿Quieres decir, encontrar alguien para Marron". Afirmó. "Todos sabemos que tu y Goten van a estar uno encima del otro en la pista de baile, prácticamente teniendo relaciones sexuales."

Bra se burlaba. "Como si fuera, Panny. E incluso si lo hiciéramos, ¿y qué? Tal vez algún día me voy a casar y puedo ser "Tía Bra". Con pequeños Bra y Goten corriendo alrededor. "

Pan frunció el ceño. "¡Ew!, no quiero saber de mi amiga y tío teniendo relaciones sexuales. Guárdate eso para ti misma."

Bra se echó a reír. "Como si fuera, así como si tu y mi hermano no hacen cosas, no quiero oír eso. Prácticamente vives con él. Probablemente lo montes a caballo entre sí cuando se van a su oficina. No es que me queje. Si mi hermano está recibiendo algo, prefiero que sea de una chica como tu, no una puta desagradable que anda tras su dinero. "

Pan se ahogó con su propia saliva. "Woah!, woah!. Yo no hago nada por el estilo con tu hermano. El hecho de que tu y mi tío no pueden mantener las manos quietas, no quiere decir que nosotros no podamos. Y ni siquiera estamos saliendo, de todos modos. _'Ok, eso es tal vez una pequeña mentira... '__  
><em>  
>Bra rió de nuevo. "Lo que sea, cariño. Me voy." Ella salió por la puerta y se detuvo. "Asegúrate de decirle a Trunks que use un preservativo. No quiero ser tía por el momento." Ella salió corriendo por la puerta antes de Pan pudiera decir algo más.<p>

Pan suspiró. _'Realmente me gustaría poder echar un polvo... '_

...

Pan se apoyó en Trunks para apoyo a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de su casa. La cena había ido bastante bien. La esposa de Paul no había hablado en su oreja demasiado, y Trunks parecía haber hecho un amigo. Habían ordenado un par de botellas de vino, Pan se tomo unas copas para aliviar el malestar que había estado sintiendo en el comienzo de la cena. Ahora estaba un poco borracha, a veces caminando en zig-zag, mientras Trunks la ayudaba y dejaba escapar algunas pequeñas risas cada vez que se tropezaba.

Abrió la puerta después de ayudarla a subir las escaleras y dejarla a partir de ahí. Ella fue directo a la cocina. Trunks la siguió y dejo sus llaves en el mostrador mientras se quita la chaqueta. Vio como Pan se agachó para quitarse los zapatos, de espaldas a él. Se dio cuenta de la rigidez del vestido y de que no veía ninguna línea de tela debajo de la fina tela. _'Dende, no lleva ropa interior.'_Se sintió endurecer un poco bajo sus boxeadores con tal pensamiento.

Ella lanzó sus zapatos a un lado y se irguió, haciendo su camino hacia el sofá con sus piernas temblorosas. Ella se dejó caer y dejo que sus piernas se estiraran, una caída a lo largo del borde del sillón. Trunks se quitó los zapatos, se quito la camisa metida y se dirigió al sofá a su lado. Se deslizó detrás de ella, colocándose entre su lado y la parte de atrás del sofá. Él descansó en su lado con su brazo sosteniendo la cabeza, mientras coloca la otra mano sobre el abdomen del Pan.

Ella lo miró y se rió. "No fue tan malo." Puso su mano sobre la de Trunks que descansaba sobre su abdomen.

"No, no lo fue. Te tenía allí para bloquear esa pequeña charla de la señora Smirnov. Gracias de nuevo." Él sonrió.

"Cuando quieras. Sabes que no puedo decir no a ti."

Dejaron que el silencio les alcanzará de nuevo, el débil sonido del océano en el fondo. Recostados en silencio, cada uno atendiendo sus propios pensamientos. Pan siendo muy aleatoria debido a su estado, y Trunks de pequeñas cosas del trabajo.

Él suspiró y comenzó a moverse bajo Pan, tirando de ella encima de él, así que se sentó a horcajadas. Él puso sus manos sobre los muslos superiores, frotando suavemente. "¿Cómo van las cosas en los laboratorios?"

"Bastante bien". Ella comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa rojo oscuro. "En este momento sólo estamos intentando nuevas combinaciones de fuentes alternativas de combustible. Nada demasiado grande." Terminó con los botones y se echó hacia atrás un poco para Trunks se inclinara hasta que le quitó la camisa.

"¿Te están tratando bien? Incluyéndote?" Pasó las manos un poco más arriba, empujando un poco por debajo del vestido que ya estaba cabalgando. Pasó los dedos sobre el área de las caderas, donde su ropa interior debería estar si ella habría usado.

"Sí, me están tratando muy bien. Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Mi tesis de pregrado debería ser bastante impresionante si esto sigue así". Agarró la parte inferior de su camiseta y se la paso sobre su cabeza. Se recostó en el sofá, ahora con el torso desnudo. La vio como se salía de sus manos y se puso más abajo en sus piernas para que pudiera quitar el cinturón y desabrochar los pantalones. Se levantó un poco para que pudiera tirar de sus pantalones abajo y fuera de sus piernas, dándole a Trunks una perfecta visión de su escote. _'Ella no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me excita.__Tal vez es sólo su estado de ánimo ahora mismo.'_Él se quedó ahora en calzoncillos. Ella se volvió a poner encima de él, enredando sus piernas con las de él mientras dibujaba en su pecho. Ella lo había sentido endurecerse después de que ella quito sus pantalones, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente deja una sonrisa pequeña adornar su rostro mientras daba a él.

"Puedo decir que has estado muy estresada últimamente. Sé que el balance de tu internado y la escuela es difícil para ti". Levanto sus manos por debajo del vestido para captar su trasero. Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de placer y se dejo caer sobre él. Sonrió a él mismo mientras se sentía endurecer más. _'Tiene que saber lo que está haciendo.__ Miss pequeña i__nocente no es tan inocente... '_

Ella lo miró. "Voy a estar bien. Es sólo parte del crecimiento. No hay necesidad de estar tan preocupado."

"¿Pero no crees que necesitas un descanso? T rabajas muy duro todo el tiempo." Él le apretó el trasero. Él sabía EXACTAMENTE cómo ayudarle a relajarse. Si solo ella se lo permitiera. No sabía si era la sensación de que esta noche estaba valiente. Claro, eran mejores amigos, pero mejores amigos en donde se salían de su camino para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien. Decidió que no tenía ningún problema en hacer lo que fuera necesario.

Sintió una sonrisa de suficiencia que viene a su cara. "Oh, yo tengo mi manera de tratar con él. Ya sabes, mi propia manera de aliviar el estrés." _'Como al menos una vez a la semana en tu ducha... '_

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, respondió: "Como cuando tomas duchas aquí?" No pudo evitar la sonrisa a sabiendas que llegó en su rostro. Ella se quedó inmóvil y lo miró. "¿Lo sabes?" _'Oh, Dende... '_

"Cariño, sé que esos gritos que dejas escapar no son gritos de dolor. A decir verdad, me excita saber que te pones sucia en mi ducha." No dijo la parte en donde usa sus sonidos de goce para darse placer a sí mismo de vez en cuando.

Pan estaba en una pérdida de palabras. Ella se quiso levantar, pero él la sujetó por las nalgas y la miró con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Ella no lo podía creer, su mejor amigo quien le atraía, le dijo que le gustaba escuchar como ella se venía. Trunks decidió que era hora de hacer el movimiento.

"Y es probable que te canses de hacerlo por ti misma todo el tiempo." Pasó la mano más abajo por el trasero, cada vez más cerca de su centro. "Como mi mejor amiga, no me gusta ver que tengas que manejar el estrés por ti misma." Su dedo rozó a lo largo de sus labios, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los suyos. "Deja que te ayude." Su respiración corrió por la boca de ella.

No podía soportarlo más. Ella gimió. Y fue la cosa más caliente que Trunks había oído en toda su vida. Se sentó con Pan todavía a ahorcadas en si regazo y hundió dos dedos en su centro caliente. Ella llevó las manos para agarrar sus hombros y se levantó a sí misma arriba y abajo por sus dedos. Vio que ella montaba sus dedos. "mierda". Ella estaba tan malditamente apretada. Se sintió él mismo crecer aún más, si eso era posible. Él empujaba los dedos al ritmo de ella, mientras utiliza el pulgar para frotar su clítoris. Dejó escapar gemidos guturales haciendo a Trunks querer darle aún más. Él utilizó su otra mano para tirar abajo la parte delantera de su vestido para sus grandes pechos pudieran rebotar. Le clavó un tercer dedo en ella. Ella dejó escapar un grito pequeño y aumento su ritmo. Trunks envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndola hacia él, para que sus cuerpos crearan fricción y frotara sus pechos contra su torso con sus movimientos.

Él continuó con el placer por lo menos veinte minutos más antes de que él sintiera que sus paredes empezaban a apretar, lo que indica su clímax se acerca rápidamente. Él empujó con rudeza su cuerpo contra él una vez más, tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca y la mordió. Eso fue el colmo. Pan gritó cuando se vino. Fue el mejor orgasmo de su maldita vida. Ella se salió y se desplomó sobre el pecho de Trunks, respirando pesadamente. Sus dedos se mantuvieron dentro de ella. Sentía la respiración pesada salir en su hombro. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá mientras ella se calmaba.

Después de que ella contuvo el aliento, lo miró y sonrió. "A la mierda, eso fue increíble." Él sonrió hacia ella. La tomo y se la llevó por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Él la colocó sobre la cama y ella se sentó encima, quitando su vestido, se recostó sobre la cama, se extiende a sí misma y se cubre la mitad inferior de su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana.

Ella miró hacia atrás donde él estaba. "¿Vas a venir conmigo?" Él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "Uh no, no puedo nena. No ahora mismo. Tengo que hacerme cargo de _mi_problema ahora." Hizo un gesto hacia el enorme bulto de sus boxers.

"Te puedo ayudar si quieres." Ella contestó, sonriendo a él. Él negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

"No esta noche. Estás agotada. Duerme. Te prometo que me puede ayudar la próxima vez."

Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta en la cama. Ya conciliando el sueño, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él sonrió y se volvió hacia su cuarto de baño. _'Una buena ducha larga y un poco de jabón es todo lo que necesito.'_

Entró en la ducha con un montón de elementos visuales para ayudarse a sí mismo.

La próxima vez, sin embargo, sería su turno.

Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó.

...

* * *

><p>Y eso... es el segundo capítulo.<p>

Bueno, malo? Házmelo saber. Su opinión siempre es de agradecer. =]

-Santería Sienna

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora:<strong> Sigo ¿o no? Recibí 1 solo review y vi en el contador cientos de visitas a la historia. Sigo si recibo unos 5 comentarios, si no, para qué seguir, si no se si les gusta. Díganmelo ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

TRADUCCIÓN FANCFICTION

* * *

><p>Título: Never Had A Friend Like Me<p>

Autora: Santeria Sienna

* * *

><p>Capítulo Tres<p>

* * *

><p>Pan se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro en el centro del salón de Trunks, aplicando una segunda capa de esmalte de uñas de color azul oscuro a sus dedos de los pies. Bra se sentó a su derecha acercando su cabeza lo más cerca posible de Pan para asegurarse que ella estuviera haciendo correctamente la aplicación.<p>

"Asegúrate de hacerlo con movimientos largos y suaves para que no se vea mal".

"Lo sé, Bra. Puede que no sea 'Pequeña Miss Barbie' como tu, pero puedo manejar algo tan simple como pintar las uñas de mis pies. Dios".

Bra le sacó la lengua a Pan. Suspiró y apoyó la espalda contra el costado de Pan, con sus piernas sobre el sofá para estar recostada mientras ve la televisión. "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Te he enseñado bien. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que yo, Bra Brief, podría cambiar la marimacho con frío exterior a una especie de chica femenina?"

"Sí, sí. ¿No se supone que esta "transición" debería traer todos los chicos a mí? Incluso, no he visto ninguno que valga mi tiempo." Pan frunció el ceño. _'__Tal vez no soy realmente tan atractiva...__'_

"Ellos sí vienen a ti, Pan. Tu solo los ignoras. Los chicos te siguen por todas partes. ¿Te acuerdas de la semana pasada cuando fuimos al club y toneladas de muchachos te preguntaron si querías bailar, o al menos tomar una bebida?"

Pan hizo un desprecio. "Sí, porque ellos estaban buscando una liga fácil. Y sólo tengo veinte años, ni se dieron cuenta de la 'X' negra en mi mano. Tampoco creo que una bebida les haya ayudado".

Bra se echó a reír. "Pan, vas a tener que dejar de ser tan exigente. Uno de estos días vas a encontrar a un hombre. Un hombre extraordinario!" En eso, Bra se sentó en el sofá, entro en modo 'inspiración'. "Y este hombre extraordinario va a darte un increíble polvo!" Se levantó y se puso en el sofá. "Y vas a estar así: 'ohhhhhhhhh, UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! y estar caliente!" Ella comenzó a empujar sus caderas al ritmo de sus gemidos y falsos gritos de placer. Finalmente se detuvo y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, un poco jadeante. "Y entonces, vas a volver a mí y decir: 'Bra, tenías razón, muchas gracias!" Gritó y se abrazó a Pan.

Pan no podía dejar de reír. Bra era tan sencilla para esas cosas, y siempre era más entretenido verla que hablar. "Sí, me voy a asegurar de que sepas cuando esos eventos de vida alternativa pasen." Ella soltó una risita pequeña.

"No tienes ni idea, Panny! El sexo es increíble!"

"Yo sé, Bra. No es que no lo haya hecho antes". Pan hizo una mueca al pensar en sus experiencias sexuales anteriores.

"Sí, pero no era buen sexo. Si hubiera sido buen sexo, lo anhelarías mucho más. Como yo." Ella sonrió tímidamente a Pan. "Además, no puedes ocultar _esas _del mundo." Estiró el brazo con las manos ahuecadas tomando los pechos Pan, dándoles un pequeño rebote. "Incluso estoy celosa de ellas. ¿Qué tan grande son de todos modos?"

Pan golpeó con fuerza las manos para alejarlas. "34D. Curiosa".

"Te odio. Los míos son sólo 32C. ¿Qué tal si cambiamos? Les voy a conseguir mucho más uso de todos modos."

Pan se rió. "De acuerdo. Tan pronto como salgan con ese tipo de cirugía, voy a estar segura de cambiar las tetas contigo. Hasta entonces, los hombres afortunados sólo van a tener que conformarse con las que tienes ahora".

"Sí, supongo. Goten parece estar bastante contento con ellas de todos modos. No salen quejas de su boca."

Pan hizo una mueca y le arrojó una almohada pequeña a Bra. "¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? YO NO quiero saber de ti poniéndote pervertida con mi tío. ¡Mi señor!, oír sobre la vida sexual de un familiar debería ser ilegal o algo así."

"Oh, vamos, señorita recatada. Es divertido hablar sobre sexo con tu mejor amiga. Así consigues ideas y mierdas. Pero ya que NO haces nada en los últimos tiempos, yo soy siempre la que comparte." Bra sonrió.

"Sí, estoy segura de que quiere oír hablar de lo increíble que es tu hermano con los dedos." Pan murmuró para sí misma. _'__Oh, mierda, dije eso en voz alta?'__  
><em>  
>Bra de inmediato volvió la cabeza hacia la Pan. "¿Qué dijiste?"<p>

Pan entro en pánico. "¡Nada! Sólo sobre las cosas del laboratorio."

Bra sabía lo que había oído. "Tú y mi hermano realmente se están montando uno al otro, ¿no?" Ella estaba muy emocionada. "Oh, Dios mío! Esto es increíble! Estoy tan feliz por ti. ¿Qué tan grande es? He escuchado a nuestros padres hablando de lo grande y maravillosas pollas que tienen mi padre y tu padre. Y yo asumí que es verdad, porque no puedo ni siquiera poner mi mano alrededor del de Goten! "

Pan lanzó otra almohada a ella. "Ewwww, Bra! ¡Basta! No sé lo grande que es. No tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Él sólo… me tocó con los dedos esa noche hace unas semanas después de ir a cenar con ese tipo Smirnov. ¡Nada más!" Nunca se acostumbraría a la obsesión de Bra con la anatomía masculina Saiyan.

"Oh, Dios mío, eso es tan caliente!" Ella chilló."Apuesto a que estabas en la parte superior, una dominante." Empujó Pan en el sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. "Apuesto a que era como, 'Oh Dios, oh Dios. Trunks, Trunks ¡Sí! Más duro, más duro!"

Pan se rió como Bra pretendía montarla y trató de rodar por debajo de ella. Bra no estaba terminando, no había hecho suficiente burla a Pan todavía.

Y en eso Trunks entro a la casa. Su mejor amiga tumbada de espaldas en el sofá con su hermana sobre ella a caballo y gritando a todo pulmón.

"¿Qué demonios están ustedes dos haciendo?" Gritó más fuerte que Bra.

Bra se detuvo y lo miró. "Ni siquiera te oí entrar. Sólo estaba reconstruyendo la experiencia sexual de Pan y tu juntos. ¿Ella grita así?"

Trunks se sorprendió. "Le dijiste a mi hermana sobre lo que sucedió la semana pasada?" Miró abajo hacia Pan. Ella, a su vez, empujó a Bra fuera de ella y se sentó en el sofá, volviendo a ajustar su ropa. "No era mi intención, se me escapó y ella lo escucho".

Bra intervino: "No hay nada de que avergonzarse. De ninguna manera. Por favor, continúen. Ella necesita un buen polvo, y si los rumores son ciertos, tu eres la persona perfecta para dárselo a ella". Le sonrió a Trunks.

Trunks sonrió de vuelta a ella. "Bueno, voy a tener que tomar tus consejos algún día. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Yo esperaba a Pan, pero no a ti."

Bra se trasladó a la puerta para ponerse sus zapatos. "Estábamos teniendo un tiempo de chicas. Pero me tengo que ir ahora. Tengo que prepararme para mi cita caliente con Goten". Caminó hacia la puerta. Pan y Trunks la siguieron.

"Que se diviertan los dos! Sólo recuerden utilizar algún tipo de protección."

Pan rodó los ojos. "Sí, sí. Sabes que estoy en control de la natalidad. No necesitamos sus consejos."

Trunks sonrió hacia ella y le pasó el brazo alrededor de sus caderas. "Además Bra, no estoy seguro si hacen condones de mi talla." Hizo un guiño a Pan.

Bra se echó a reír cuando ella salió de la calzada y fue hasta su coche. Saludó con la mano cuando se marchó.

Trunks fue mas allá de Pan para cerrar la puerta. Ella se dio la vuelta todavía en su agarre y lo miró.

"Tu hermana es tan entrometida."

"Sí, pero es por eso que la queremos. Ella hace que todo sea mucho más interesante de lo que normalmente es."

Ella suspiró y alzó una mano a él, quitándole la ropa como normalmente lo hacía cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo."Qué tal el trabajo?"

"Ocupado. Pero no quiero hablar de ello. Ha sido una locura. E ir un día sábado me ha arruinado el fin de semana ya." Él la miró y la acercó a él en un cálido abrazo, su pecho contra el suyo. "¿Me quieres ayudar en mi alivio de la tensión?"

Ella le sonrió. "Tú sabes que me encantaría, pero tengo una cita de entrenamiento con tu papá." Movió los brazos arriba hasta quitar la corbata sobre la cabeza.

Él se quejo. "¿Qué? De ninguna manera, dile que no puede ir. Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer." Apretó su abrazo en ella.

"Sí, claro. Estoy segura de que mentirle a tu padre es una buena idea. ¿Y cuál sería mi excusa? 'Lo siento Vegeta, me encantaría pelear contigo, pero tengo que ir abajo y ponerme pervertida con tu hijo. Tal vez podamos cambiar la fecha? Sí, estoy segura de que iría más que bien".

Trunks se echó a reír. "Nunca se sabe. Es probable que me felicite por mis actividades sexuales con una atractiva escupe-fuego. Incluso si eres la nieta de Goku."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Lo que sea." Ella se separó de su abrazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Él la detuvo. "¿Te quedas aquí esta noche?"

"Sí, voy a estar de vuelta después de que tu padre me patee el culo."

Trunks se echó a reír. "Voy a dejar algo de comida para ti, entonces."

"Que bueno, lo voy a necesitar". Dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ella.

...

Pan se estrelló contra el suelo. _'Dios mío, es un animal'. _Gimió y se movió hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Vegeta se rió desde el otro lado de la habitación de gravedad.

"¿Cansada ya, mocosa? No hay duda de que estas cada vez más fuerte, pero odio verte sobrehacerlo."

En respuesta, Pan giró sobre sus pies y voló hacia él. Ella cogió a Vegeta con la guardia baja, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Eludió sus puñetazos y patadas hasta que sintió que se cansaba una vez más. Él la agarró por la pierna cuando se lanzó hacia él con un brazo y la agarró por el cuello al mismo tiempo, enviando a ambos a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Aterrizó sobre ella, con Pan debajo de su peso corporal. Vio cómo ella respiraba fuertemente, y sintió una leve punzada de remordimiento por haber sido tan dura con ella. _'Que diablos.¿__Me estoy poniendo __suave?'_

"Eso es suficiente por hoy, mocosa." Salio de encima de ella y se puso de pie. "Quizás algún día serás capaz de darme un mejor trabajo, sin embargo. He estado esperando por un tiempo." Él sonrió.

Pan suspiró. "Quizás algún día, ¡Oh poderoso príncipe."

Se burló y le lanzó una toalla a ella, el tejido de felpa golpeo su rostro. Lo arrancó y se aseguró de que viera la sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa, con la intención de conseguir algo de beber antes de regresar a su apartamento. Echaba de menos pasar la noche en Corporación Cápsula. Tras las fiestas de pijamas con Bra y las noches de maratones de cine con ella, Trunks y Goten. Recordaba mientras entraba en la cocina. Bulma levantó la vista de su laptop y sonrió.

"¿Cómo esta mi favorita, no consanguínea, hija el día de hoy? Parece que Vegeta te dio un buen trabajo. ¿Fue demasiado duro contigo?" Ella frunció el ceño cuando vio todos los hematomas que comenzaban a formarse en el cuerpo de Pan.

"Nada fuera de lo habitual." Metió la mano en el refrigerador por una botella de agua, con los dolores musculares durante todo el camino.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que un buen baño caliente puede ayudar. Sobre todo en la bañera de la casa de Trunks". Ella sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Pan ahogarse en su agua.

Pan se limpió la boca y se volvió a Bulma. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué su bañera?" _'Oh, Dios mío, ¿acaso Bra abrió la boca ya? __Juro por Dios...'_

"Bueno, es porque tiene los chorros construido en él. Ya sabes, por lo que puede dar masajes a tu dolor. Y ya sabes," Los ojos de Bulma se iluminaron cuando ella sonrió, "También se pueden usar para _otras _cosas."

Los ojos de Pan duplicaron su tamaño. "Bulma! Eso es tan asqueroso!"

Bulma se echó a reír. "Vamos, Pan. Es una cosa natural. Todo el mundo lo hace, se siente muy bien! No hay nada de qué avergonzarse".

Pan ni siquiera sabía qué decir en ese momento. Ella se quedó allí con la boca abierta mientras miraba a su segunda madre.

"Bien entonces. Agradable charla contigo querida. Ahora ve a buscar algo de calor en esos golpes antes de que empeoren. Y recuerda mi consejo." Sonrió y le dio a Pan un abrazo.

Pan se echó a reír nerviosamente. "Uh, gracias, Bulma. Nos vemos más tarde". Ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, despegando al cielo.  
><em><br>__'Mi señor.__ T__oda esa familia es un grupo de adictos al sexo.'_

...

Ella voló a casa de Trunks después de recoger un par de cosas del apartamento de ella y Bra. La puesta de sol fue reconfortante para ella. El hermoso color naranja, rojo y amarillo en el horizonte creaban un cuadro hermoso. Le encantaba la sensación del viento que pasa a través de su piel. Se alegró de haberse cambiado a su bikini antes de dirigirse.

Ella aterrizó en el patio trasero de Trunks, en dirección inmediata a la bañera de hidromasaje. La ducha puede esperar. Quería disfrutar del agua caliente y la puesta del sol al mismo tiempo. No vio el coche de Trunks en el camino de entrada. _'Es probable que este fuera buscando alimentos.'_

Ella se metió en la tina de agua caliente y encendió los chorros. El calor ha contribuido a aliviar su dolor. Sabía que se iba a sentir como la mierda en la mañana. Vegeta fuera lo mismo hoy en día. Gimió y se hundió aún más en el agua. Todavía no entendía por qué accedió a entrenar con Vegeta. ¿Le gusta _tanto_el dolor? Parece que tendría que ordenar para ella misma este tipo de tortura en forma habitual.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Trunks se metió en la bañera de hidromasaje con ella. Ella sólo lo nota cuando él la empujó hacia adelante para sentarse detrás de ella con su cuerpo entre sus piernas. Puso la espalda contra su pecho y pasó los dedos por el estómago de ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo?"

"No me voy a querer mover por la mañana. Ni siquiera pienses en tratar de despertarme cuando te levantes, porque me niego a moverme antes de tiempo."

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y pasó el dedo por la espalda hasta los hombros de ella. Masajeando suavemente la su cuerpo que ya estaba apretado. "¿Acertaste algún golpe?"

"Algunos. Ni siquiera cerca de los muchos que él me dio, pero por lo menos unos pocos que tendrá que observar por unos días." Sonrió para sus adentros e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para dejar más espacio a Trunks donde trabajar. Después de un minuto más o menos, estaba seguro de que escuchó un ronroneo leve proveniente de ella. Habló unos minutos más tarde.

"¿Sabes?, siempre estás tratando de asegurarte de que me sienta bien. Como que me siento algo mal... algo así como una pequeña niña."

Se echó a reír. "Bueno, cuando trato de que me ayudes, siempre tienes alguna excusa de por qué no puedes."

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo. Lo estaba mirando de arriba hacia abajo, pero al menos lo estaba mirando. "Tú sabes que me importa cómo te sientes, ¿verdad? Tú eres mi mejor amigo".

Él le sonrió. "Por supuesto que lo sé." Colocó un pequeño beso en el camino de su garganta. "Y es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa."

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa entrecortada y le besó el área debajo de la barbilla. "Bien. Por cierto, hoy tuve una interesante conversación con tu madre."

Trunks se puso rigido ligeramente. "¿Sobre qué?"

Ella sonrió. "masturbación".

Dejó escapar una tos fuerte. "¿Qué? tú... y mi madre. ¿Hablaron acerca de la masturbación? ¿Qué hizo ella, te dio un consolador y te mostró cómo utilizarlo también?"

Pan lo golpeó en el brazo. "No, tonto. Ella me estaba contando acerca de las maravillas de los chorros de la bañera, y acerca de cómo es 'natural' y se siente muy bien, al parecer."

"Bueno, no necesitas un consolador de todos modos. Pareces estar bastante contenta con tus dedos... y los míos." Él sonrió.

Se apartó de él y se volvió. "Sí, hacen un buen trabajo." Se movió hacia él de nuevo, a caballo entre sus piernas y descansando sus manos sobre su pecho. "No creo haberte pagado por tus servicios esa noche." Ella bajó la cabeza y lo miró seductoramente, pasando sus manos hacia su abdomen. Echó la cabeza hacia adelante, llevando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos. "¿Qué te parece? ¿Listo para mí y volver loco tu mundo?"

Él sonrió. "Nena, he estado listo por semanas".

Ella soltó una risita baja en la garganta. Y alcanzando la mano dentro del traje de baño de Trunks. Ella no había visto su miembro antes y no estaba ni cerca preparada para lo que estaba a punto de sentir. Era enorme. Y ni siquiera se describe con precisión el tamaño. Su circunferencia era increíble. No había manera de que lo rodeara con su mano. _'__Bra estaba en lo cierto__'_. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ejerciendo una ligera presión con el movimiento. Trunks dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo al borde de la bañera y permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara a través de su rostro mientras gemía. Pan comenzó a coger el ritmo y aumentar la cantidad de presión que aplicaba a su agarre. Él llegó alrededor de su cuello para desatar las correas del bikini y lo arrojó sobre su cabeza. La agarró por los pechos y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo de los movimientos de su mano. Sabía que tenía una gran resistencia y se preguntó si Pan sería capaz de para mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo a su punto culminante.

Ella continuó su ministerio por un tiempo más largo antes de que Trunks se volviera impaciente. Quería acabar, y pronto. Sin preocuparse por ir demasiado rápido, empujó a Pan hacia atras. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, mientras él se puso de pie. Se sacó la parte delantera de sus pantalones cortos, dejando ver su miembro enorme hacia afuera. Pan no podía dejar de mirar. Se sintió enorme, pero verlo era otra cosa. Se sintió encender. Él la levantó para que ella también estuviera de pie y extendió la mano para agarrar su bikini. Rápidamente se lo bajó hasta sus rodillas y llevó los dedos de nuevo hasta su apertura, viendo cómo estaba de excitada. Sonrió cuando sintió la humedad entre sus muslos.

Pan gimió cuando lo sintió en su apertura. _'__Pensé que esto iba a ser su liberación_..._ ' _Ella sintió que él la agarraba de los brazos y la hizo girar a su alrededor. Le agarró la cabeza y la inclinó hacia delante mientras ella llevó las manos al borde de la bañera para mantener el equilibrio. Él se sintió ponerse más duro mientras miraba la vista perfecta de su culo. Pan estaba cada vez mas excitada. Ella amaba su ser tan rudo. Gran sorpresa.

Sintió que él se posicionaba en su apertura, inclinándose por lo que su torso se presiono en su espalda. Él se llevó las manos al frente de sus muslos mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante para descansar junto a la de ella.

"¿Estás lista?"

Ella sabía lo que estaba hablando, era algo que había querido desde hace algún tiempo. Ella le respondió empujando las caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que la punta de su pene entre en ella. Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba. Él dio un paso atrás con la espalda recta y se estrelló contra ella, permaneció inmóvil durante unos instantes para permitirle adaptarse a su miembro. Era increíble lo apretada que estaba. Él llevó las manos a las caderas y comenzó a empujar constantemente dentro y fuera de su estrecha abertura.

Pan comenzó a dejar salir pequeños gemidos de placer mientras se movía con rapidez y sin problemas dentro de ella. Trunks echó atrás la cabeza y dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando él empezó coger su ritmo. Ella arqueó la espalda, empujando sus caderas hacia él, todavía inclinada sobre el borde de la bañera. Pronto su ritmo era inhumano. Él iba más rápido, más duro, y más profundo de lo que había experimentado jamás. Era increíble. Ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó a su clímax. Él disminuyó la velocidad para permitir que ella lo sobrellevara. "Oh Dios", ella jadeó.

Tomó su ritmo de nuevo y llevó las manos para tocar sus senos, apretando y tocando sus pezones mientras embestía en ella una y otra vez. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su siguiente orgasmo la golpeó, dándole aún más placer que la primera. Él la agarró por el trasero y la embistió en contra tan fuerte como podía, a veces dándole un duro golpe en sus glúteos. Pan no sabía cuánto más podría resistir, era increíble, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de sus constantes embestidas.

Ella se apartó de él y saltó de la bañera, ganando un gruñido de Trunks. Se dio la vuelta y le agarró la mano, arrastrándolo fuera de la bañera también. Él la miró inquisitivamente, mientras ella lo arrastró hasta la cubierta de la piscina y casi lo empujó hacia abajo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y se empujó a sí misma en él, decidida a hacerlo terminar antes de que ella lo hiciera de nuevo.

Trunks gemía y Pan se quejaba en placer mientras ella lo montaba. Se inclinó sobre él, empujando sus pechos hacia su cara y apuró su ritmo, hacienolas rebotar febrilmente frente a él. Él trajo un pezón en su boca y lo chupó mientras usaba sus manos para empujarse a si mismo aún más hacia ella. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, seguido de un grito cuando le mordió el pezón. Ella se enderezó y continuó su ritmo mientras gritaba y gemía de placer junto a Trunks dejando escapar gruñidos de satisfacción a su ritmo y los senos rebotando por encima de él. Por tercera vez, se sintió a si misma apretarse alrededor de su miembro y echó atrás la cabeza y gritó mientras llegaba al clímax.

Sin querer perder el ritmo, Trunks les dio la vuelta y entró en ella de nuevo, tomando el control. Estaba tan cerca. Sus gruñidos se hacian más fuerte cuando se sintió acercarse. Se sentía a punto de dejarse ir y se estrelló contra Pan, tirando de sus caderas a su encuentro y la mantuvo allí hasta que se vació dentro de ella. Se desplomó sobre su pecho, quedando dentro de ella hasta que se sintió ablandar. Ambos estaban jadeando. Pan podía sentir el aliento caliente Trunks contra sus pechos y se quedaron allí, ambos completamente cansados.

"Eso… fue...una…mierda... increíble." Ella jadeaba.

"Santa... mierda, lo sé." Él respondió.

Se quedarn allí y hasta recuperar el aliento. Trunks se retiró de ella y la besó en el pecho, yendo en camino hasta justo debajo de la boca antes de que él se detuvo y miró a los ojos.

"Gracias, cariño. Eso fue justo lo que necesitaba."

Ella se rió y puso un pequeño beso en la línea de la mandíbula. "Vamos a tener que hacer esto en forma regular."

Se echó a reír en respuesta y puso un suave beso en los labios. "No se puedo discutir contra eso."

Rodo fuera de ella y permitió que el silencio tomara lugar. Unos minutos más tarde volvió la cabeza para mirar a Pan, quien le devolvió la mirada con esa sonrisa hermosa que tanto amaba.

"He estado pensando." Dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por su pelo húmedo.

"¿Sobre qué?" Le preguntó mientras ella se acercó a él.

"Estás casi siempre aquí en mi casa. Me ayudas con la limpieza, la cocina y todas las otras cosas que hay que hacer por aquí."

"¿Y?" Estaba confundida.

Él sonrió. "Por lo tanto, tal vez sólo debes vivir conmigo. No es como si fuera realmente diferente. Ya tiene una clave y tu propia habitación, a pesar de que siempre eliges dormir en la mía conmigo."

Pan lo miró. "¿Qué hay de Bra? No puedo dejar que viva por sí misma."

Trunks se burlaba. "Pan, por favor. Sabes que ella y Goten han estado hablando de irse a vivir juntos desde siempre. Esto les daría el impulso justo a ellos. Tú te vas y él se va a vivir con ella. Fin de la historia."

Pan quedó allí mientras corría las cosas en su mente. "Pero que pasa si _finalmente_ consigues una novia? ¿Cómo se va a tomar eso? _'__Oh, sí, mi amiga, una chica, vive conmigo. No es gran cosa en absoluto, sólo voy a hacer que salga de la casa cuando queramos tener__un poco de diversión__'. _Ella se rió de su propio pensamiento.

Se echó a reír con ella. "Vamos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos allí. Por el momento, ¿cómo te parece? Será como una gran fiesta todo el tiempo. Cumplirás veintiuno en un par de semanas, así que después de eso podemos sentarnos y se emborracharnos juntos". Continuó riéndose en la extrañeza de su conversación. "Y tener un poco de sexo borracho y obsceno allí. No tenemos que preocuparnos de despertar arrepentidos".

Pan se echó a reír. _'__¿Esto es realmente una buena idea? __Bra puede enojarse, pero de nuevo, ella realmente ha querido vivir con Goten__'. __  
><em>  
>Trunks se quedó mirándola mientras la miraba reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Realmente esperaba que ella dijera que sí. Podría llegar a estar tan solo a veces cuando ella no estaba ahí. Y seguro que no le importaría volver a casa para ver su bello rostro todos los días.<p>

Pan por fin lo miró. "Muy bien, estoy en juego."

Él sonrió y la besó en la comisura de su boca. Se sentó y la tomó de la mano, un gesto para que ella se incorporara de pie. Él se aferró a su mano, mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Bueno, vamos adentro. Duh". Él sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa con nuestra ropa?" Volvió a mirar el material esparcidos por la cubierta. Bueno, el de ella por lo menos. Los pantalones cortos de él se habían quedado de alguna manera en él todo el tiempo.

"No lo necesitamos. Nosotros, mi cariño, vamos arriba para celebrar nuestra nueva forma de vida, en la ducha." Él la atrajo hacia él y puso sus manos en su trasero mientras ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo por lo que su boca estaba a su oído.

"Prepárate para la segunda ronda, va a ser aún mejor que el anterior." Le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció en anticipación, lista para tomar todo lo que él podía darle.

* * *

><p>¡Oh Dios mío. Mi primera real escena de"coito"!<p>

Déjame saber cómo estaba, como siempre, sus comentarios son muy apreciados!

-Santería Sienna

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora: <strong>Perdón por la demora. Lo siento. Ojala les haya gustado este episodio.

_Dejen Reviews_, si mas dejan mas rápido actualizo.


	4. Chapter 4

TRADUCCIÓN FANFICTION

* * *

><p>Título: Never Had A Friend Like Me<p>

Autora: Santeria Sienna

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cuatro<p>

* * *

><p>Pan colocó cuidadosamente las muestras en el congelador, teniendo cuidado de no permitir que se toque nada, en un esfuerzo para evitar cualquier forma de contaminación. Se quitó los guantes, desechándolos en la basura, y procediendo a lavarse el polvo de las manos. Rápidamente se las secó y salió de la habitación, apagó la luz y cerró las puertas, para dirigirse a la oficina de pasantía. Estaba vacío, viendo que todos los demás se habían ido a casa hace dos horas, dejándola terminar de ejecutar las muestras para su tesis de investigación.<p>

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con los pies en la parte superior de la mesa para descansar, y dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro. Por lo menos era viernes. Puede terminar su papeleo y volver a casa durante dos días de descanso y relajación. Ella sonrió ante la idea de volver a casa, su nuevo hogar.

Sus padres habían tomado la noticia sorprendentemente bien, Gohan sólo respondió con, "Eso suena bien. Trunks es un buen hombre, por lo menos ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme porque tú y Bra se metan en problemas." Pan simplemente sonrió y abrazó a su padre, contenta de tener su apoyo. A él siempre le había gustado Trunks. Desde que Pan había sido pequeña, Trunks siempre habían estado ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. No había otro hombre que confiara en estar cerca de Pan. Bueno, además de la familia y los Brief. Lo que la había sorprendido era que ni él ni su madre le habían preguntado si algo estaba pasando. No estaba muy segura de cómo tomar eso.

Ella dejó de reflexionar y comenzó a trabajar en sus papeles, lista para ir a casa. Terminó una hora más tarde, y estaba llegando a su coche cuando se dio cuenta que Bra había llamado y dejado un mensaje en su teléfono. Llamó a su correo de voz y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

_"Pan, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigue trabajando? Ugh, está bien. Bueno, sólo quería hacerte saber que vas a ir a la discoteca con Marron y yo esta noche, no hay excusas. No me importa si Trunks planeó la mejor noche romántica de la historia para ti o si el mismo Shenron ha ido a hacerte una visita, ¡TÚ VAS A IR! Te iremos a recoger a las nueve, ¡así que mejor que estés lista! ¡Nos vemos más tarde, nena! "_

Pan se rió del mensaje. Bra era siempre tan mandona, que no pudo evitar reírse de ella. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las siete y media. Lo mejor sería mover rápido su trasero a casa, tendría sólo un poco de tiempo para prepararse. Arrojó sus cosas en el coche y se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor para comenzar su viaje a casa.

...

Pan terminó justo cuando Bra tocó el timbre. Se miró en el espejo una vez más antes de bajar las escaleras. Se estaba estado sintiendo peligrosa esta noche. Se había puesto un vestido de cóctel rojo corto brillante, y un par de zapatos de Bra que había escondido lejos en su armario. Los tirantes de su vestido eran tiras delgadas de material que creaban una X en la espalda, dejando toda la parte de atrás desnuda, con la tela suficiente para cubrir su trasero. La línea del cuello bien abajo en la parte delantera, que mostraba una buena cantidad de escote, y a pesar de que ella no llevaba sostén, sus pechos estaban todavía erguidos.

Ella abrió la puerta y se asomó en una sexy pose, sólo para la diversión de Bra y Marron. Sonrió y las hizo pasar.

"Adelante, chicas." Silbó.

"¡Maldita chica! ¡Mírate!" Marron rió. "¡Y mira esas tetas!"

Bra rió. "Es gracioso que las menciones, recién tuvimos una conversación acerca de cómo van a ser mías la semana pasada."

Marron rió. "Ni siquiera quiero saber. Así que Pan, ¿cómo nos vemos?" Bra se acercó y se puso de pie a su lado, colocando su peso sobre una cadera.

Marron llevaba un ajustado vestido rosa claro, sin tirantes, y con zapatos de tacón a juego. Su vestido no mostraba tanto escote como el de Pan, pero mostraba más de su figura. Bra llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color verde claro con una corta falda de cuero negro y tacones de aguja negros.

Pan se rió. "Magníficas, queridas. Hermosas".

Bra corrió hacia la puerta. "Bueno, ¡vamos!"

Marron la siguió, pero se detuvo y volvió. "¿Dónde está Trunks?"

Pan agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. "Aún en el trabajo. Había un montón de papeleo que hacer."

"Oh, bueno. ¡Apesta ser él!" Ella tomó la mano de Pan y salió corriendo por la puerta, deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para permitir que ella cerrara.

Bra corrió por el patio hasta el coche. "¡Woo hoo! ¡Es viernes por la noche y es hora de fiesta!"

Pan rodó los ojos y Marron rió mientras se abrían camino hacia el coche.

...

Bra agarró la mano de Pan y se dirigió a la pista de baile, con Marron empujándolas desde atrás. Se metieron camino en medio de las otras personas sudorosas que bailaban y encontraron un lugar algo vacío en la pista. Bra comenzó a bailar frente a Pan y Marron desde atrás, las tres balanceando sus caderas sensualmente.

Sabían que estaban atrayendo la atención hacia ellas, pero no les importaba; era entretenido bailar juntas y eso era todo lo que importaba. Siguieron bailando un par de canciones más antes de dirigirse al bar, tomando unos taburetes y colocando sus sudorosos cuerpos sobre ellos.

Bra se giró hacia Pan. "Así que Pan, dinos. ¿Cómo es vivir con mi hermano?" Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. Sabía muy bien lo que habían estado haciendo; Pan había estado de un mejor estado de ánimo últimamente, un estado de ánimo que sólo unos buenos orgasmos podrían infligir.

"Está bien. Libre acceso a la piscina y el jacuzzi, gran sala de estar y aparcamiento cubierto." Ella se rió un poco de su propia respuesta.

"Uh huh. Estoy segura de que es por eso que has estado de buen humor. Ese aparcamiento cubierto podría hacer feliz a cualquiera."

Marron estaba confundida. "Sí, has estado de buen humor últimamente. ¿Qué causó eso? Sé que estás feliz de vivir con Trunks, pero vamos, no es tan emocionante."

El camarero se acercó para tomar su orden de bebidas. Marron y Bra ordenaron bebidas no alcohólicas por respeto a Pan, que próximamente, en unas semanas más, iba a cumplir los veintiún años, ahí tendrían un montón de tiempo para ir de fiesta.

Pan se sonrojó un poco con las insinuaciones de Marron y Bra. "Sólo estoy feliz de estar intentando algo nuevo."

"Sí, supongo que la polla de mi hermano es nuevo para ti. Dime, ¿cómo es él en la cama?"

Pan escupió su bebida. Marron inmediatamente saltó en la conversación, tomando la reacción de Pan como una confirmación al comentario de Bra.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿Tú te acuestas con Trunks? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Por qué no fui informada? ¿Pateándome fuera de la charla? ¡No lo creo! Pero en serio, ¿cómo es en la cama? Siempre he imaginado que él es increíble". Marron divagaba.

Pan recuperó su capacidad de hablar. "Bueno, yo no sabía que mi vida sexual era de público conocimiento, es por eso que no les he dicho, pero viendo que Bra no puede mantener la boca cerrada..." Se dio la vuelta y miró a Bra, quien sólo sonrió de nuevo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. "Él es malditamente BUENO en la cama. El mejor que he tenido."

Las dos, Marron y Bra, chillaron. "Yo sabía que esto iba a suceder algún día. Tú y él juntos, siempre ha sido inevitable, ya era hora de que ambos despertaran y se dieran cuenta lo que tenían en frente." Marron sonrió para sí misma.

"Bueno, técnicamente no estamos _realmente_ juntos. Somos más como amigos para follar, supongo. Nosotros no estamos saliendo, pero seguimos siendo amigos. Amigos que tienen sexo increíble." Pan suspiró, deseaba que pudieran ser más, pero sabía que no era lo que Trunks estaba buscando y que nunca se sentiría de ese modo por ella.

Marron y Bra observaron mientras decía eso. Sabían que Pan amaba a Trunks desde hace un tiempo, y sabían que él la amaba también. Sólo esperaban que se lo dijeran el uno al otro antes de que pasara algo y dañara su relación.

Pan sorbió su bebida y miró a Bra. "Como sea, ¿cómo estás tú y Goten? ¿Se llevan bien en el apartamento?"

"Sí, sólo terminado de mover todas sus cosas allá. Estamos utilizando tu antigua habitación como oficina, así que no tenemos que mantener a mi escritorio en mi habitación."

"¿Está feliz viviendo contigo?"

Bra rió. "Extasiado. Ahora cuando quiere _algo_ no tiene que llamar o hacer el viaje hasta allá, estoy sólo a una habitación de distancia por lo general."

Pan arrugó la cara. "Ew, Bra, asquerosa. Demasiada información".

Marron y Bra rieron. "Oh Panny, lo superarás, y algún día tú vas a hablar acerca de tus experiencias, tanto como Marron y yo lo hacemos."

"Estaré segura de notificarlo cuando eso suceda." Pan terminó su bebida y se puso de pie.

"Hora de más baile, chicas. ¡Vamos!"

...

Era casi medianoche cuando Trunks llegó a casa. Aparcó el coche en el garaje y se dio cuenta de que Pan había desaparecido. _'Debe haber ido de fiesta.'_ Suspiró. Deseó poder tener tiempo para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Con el trabajo había estado tan ocupado últimamente; apenas tenía tiempo para hacer algo.

Tiró las llaves en el mostrador y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Volvió en un par de pantalones negros de pijama sin camiseta, y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Decidido por un sandwich, sacó la carne, el queso y lo arrojó sobre el mostrador, preparado para encontrar el pan.

Justo cuando sacó sus dos rebanadas de pan, oyó la puerta del garaje abierta y poco después, un golpe de cerrado del coche. Se dio la vuelta y miró a la puerta justo cuando Pan llegó caminando. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto.

"¿Te divertiste?" Volvió a atar el envoltorio de pan y lo colocó sobre el mostrador.

"Sí, sin embargo mis pies me están matando." Ella se quejó. Se dio la vuelta a su lado de la mesa y saltó sobre ella, sentada junto al sándwich. Él miró los zapatos que tenía en sus pies y silbó.

"Apuesto a que lo son, esos parecen asesinos." Agarró su pie derecho, se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Ella suspiró de alivio. Él se rió y se volvió hacia su sándwich, deteniéndose para mirar lo que llevaba puesto. No la había visto en nada tan revelador antes. Sintió una punzada de celos atravesar su cuerpo al pensar en otros chicos mirándola toda la noche.

Ella levantó la vista al quitar su zapato izquierdo y se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando. Sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. "¿Ves algo que te gusta?"

Él adoptó una mirada traviesa en sus ojos. "Sí, y estoy seguro que un montón de otros chicos también lo hicieron."

La misma mirada que apareció en sus ojos. "¿Celoso?"

Él sonrió. "Sólo si consiguieron algo. ¿Lo hicieron?"

Ella se burló. "Me haces sonar como una puta común de la calle. Desde luego no consiguieron nada."

Se rió de su mirada y separó sus piernas para que pudiera estar entre ellas.

"Bien, porque eso es todo mío." Gruñó en su cara, sandwich olvidado.

Soltó una risita sexy; él estaba ánimo. Lo cual era bueno, porque ella también.

Él miró hacia abajo al vestido. "Mostrando a las _chicas_ esta noche, ¿no es así?" Alzó la mano y con un dedo corrió una de las correas del vestido, pasando su dedo pulgar sobre el seno, donde comenzaba la tela.

"Tienen que salir y jugar un poco, ya sabes." Ella sonrió.

Él se rió y extendió la otra mano hasta el cuello del vestido. "Permítanme que les ayude." Gruñó y abrió la parte delantera del vestido, trayendo sus pechos a la vista. Si ella no hubiera estado tan excitada en el momento, se podría haber enojado con él por romper el vestido.

Se inclinó para lamerle la oreja. "Te voy a comprar uno nuevo."

Ella se estremeció de alegría. Había pasado una semana desde su primer revolcón en el patio trasero y se sentía como si estuviera vencida por otro. Ella llevó sus manos a través de su estómago duro como una roca mientras él le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, ganando un pequeño jadeo de ella.

Ella se dio cuenta que, durante todas sus actividades, nunca se habían besado realmente, sólo unos picotazos y pellizcos aquí y allá. Se preguntó por qué y entonces decidió tomar la decisión por sí misma para solucionar ese pequeño problema. Comenzó mordiendo su clavícula mientras los labios de él se encontraron con el área donde su hombro se juntaba con su cuello y comenzó a chuparlo. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y se abrió camino hasta su cuello, empujando su cabeza hacia atrás delante de ella para que pudiera pellizcarlo en la barbilla.

Dejó escapar un sexy gemido cuando ella pasó los dedos por su pelo, tirando con rudeza su cabeza hacia ella. Ella rozó sus labios contra los de él y lo miró a los ojos. Ella sólo vio tanta pasión en su mirada como sabía que había en la suya propia. Ella echó la cabeza hacia él y aplastaron sus labios juntos, al instante profundizando el beso. Él gimió y respondió con entusiasmo, atrayéndola con sus manos hacia él, sus cuerpos chocando. Se apartó y cogió su labio inferior con los dientes, mordisqueándola suavemente. Ella pasó las manos por su espalda para agarrar su trasero.

Llevó sus labios a los de ella y la tiró de nuevo en otro duro beso, empujando la lengua en su boca. Empujó el vestido hasta sus caderas, dejando su mitad superior expuesta y agarró sus pechos, amasando la carne entre la áspera piel de sus manos. Ella soltó un gemido pasando entre sus labios, inclinándose hacia abajo, doblándose lo más que pudo de su lugar en la mesa, para tirar de sus pantalones. Él tomó la pista y la ayudó a bajarse los pantalones, saliendo de ellos una vez que llegaron al suelo.

Él la empujó hacia atrás por lo que ella estaba tirada en el mostrador de espalda. La agarró por las piernas y los utilizó para levantarla para poder deslizar su vestido más allá de sus caderas. Continuó bajando el vestido a través de sus piernas y lo tiró detrás de su cabeza y lo dejó caer en el suelo junto a sus pantalones. Usó sus piernas para tirar de ella hacia él, separándolas para colocarse entre ellas. Levantó sus piernas por lo que estuvieron en paralelo a él, con sus tobillos al lado de sus orejas. Él sonrió_: 'Es una buena cosa que sea flexible.'_ Esto definitivamente iba a crear más oportunidades y posiciones para ellos en el futuro.

Se agachó y cogió su tanga negra, tirándola fuera con un movimiento rápido, rasgando la tela alrededor de sus caderas. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y arqueó la espalda. Él agarró la parte delantera de sus muslos, a los lados y miró hacia abajo abierta delante de él sobre el mostrador. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa sexy.

Le devolvió la mirada y empezó a golpear dentro de ella, esta vez directamente a empujones en lugar de permitirle un tiempo para adaptarse a él. Ellos iban fuerte y rápido, tanto que ella se tuvo que agarrar a los lados de la encimera para evitar que su espalda se deslizara sobre la mesa. Él gruñó a tiempo de sus embestidas y observó sus pechos agitándose hacia atrás y adelante con el movimiento. Pan de vez en cuando dejó escapar un gemido cuando él dio justo en el lugar adecuado. Él creía que nunca iba a tener suficiente y no creía que hubiera algo más caliente que ella cuando follaban.

Él levantó sus caderas hacia arriba del mostrador y la sostuvo en medio del aire para poder entrar en ella en un ángulo más agudo. Pan gritó de placer desde el nuevo punto de vista que él había creado. Continuó chocando contra ella mientras Pan se retorcía de placer en el mostrador.

Pronto, ella quería tener el control. Extendió su mano y lo agarró de sus hombros, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de él, deteniendo sus movimientos. Él gruñó en respuesta, extrañando la falta de fricción de abajo. Ella besó su boca para que dejara sus quejas y dejó que sus pies cayeran al suelo. Pan le mordió el labio y le agarró la mano, arrastrándolo a una silla en la mesa de la cocina. Lo empujó hacia abajo y agarró su miembro endurecido, guiándolo hacia ella una vez más antes de mover sus caderas con movimientos circulares. Ambos echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y gimieron ante la sensación. Trunks mordió su labio inferior y hundió los dedos en las caderas de Pan mientras empujaba hacia arriba dentro de ella tan duro como pudo desde su posición.

Continuaron en esa posición hasta que Trunks sintió que ella no se movía lo suficientemente rápido. La agarró del trasero mientras se levantaba, manteniendo su miembro hinchado dentro de ella. Él fuertemente la empujó contra la pared y sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella mientras la empujaba hacia abajo y arriba en ella. Ella gritó en el beso por la profunda penetración que estaba experimentando. Trunks sabía que se estaba acercando, y Pan también. Empujó tan fuerte como pudo en los últimos minutos y cuando se sintió a punto de eyacular en ella, la besó con tanta pasión como pudo.

Pan le mordió el labio inferior y se vino con él, sintiéndose llenar mientras cabalgaban su orgasmos juntos. Cuando se calmaron, se mantuvieron contra la pared con Trunks sosteniendo a Pan por el trasero. Apoyó la frente contra la de ella y ambos se esforzaron por recuperar el aliento. Él la miró a los ojos y llevó sus labios a los de ella. Empujó contra ella para abrazarla, quitando las manos de su trasero para agarrar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras él sonreía y sin aliento, le dijo a ella: "Te amo", antes de besarla suavemente una vez más.

Pan se congeló. ¿Realmente le dijo esas palabras a ella? Había esperado veinte largos años para escucharlas. ¿Estaba oyendo cosas? Tal vez él sólo estaba atrapado en el momento.

Él rompió el beso, sintiendo la tensión. Él soltó una de sus manos para llevarlas en alto para captar su barbilla.

"Pan, Te amo. No, no miento. No estoy atrapado en el momento. He querido decírtelo desde que éramos niños pequeños." Él suavemente besó sus labios. "Yo..." Le besó el cuello. "te..." Le besó el lóbulo y llevó sus labios a su oreja. "amo", susurró la última parte en su oreja, haciendo a Pan temblar.

Ella sonrió en su hombro. "Yo también te amo, Trunks. No tienes ni idea." Él sonrió y tiró de ella hacia un beso apasionado.

Esto debe ser lo que se siente estar en el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Traductora<strong>: Largo retraso, !I´m sorry! El próximo episodio y final, pronto.

!Gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
